Wonderland
by Ushinatta Neko
Summary: They were all Alice's sacrifices, tipping over the cliff of sanity and into the chasm of insanity known as Wonderland. And it all started with a cat. One-shot.


**AHS fanfic! This one focuses more on how the Alices got into Wonderland. Inspired by a cat that sits in front of my lift everyday. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. And before you say anything — I asked Rolling-chan, and she said yes, I could use her ideas if I credited her. So there you go! **

**Ahhh, could be taken as a prologue to her fanfic, too. **

* * *

_3._

"Mama, mama, the cat is here again!" Meiko pulled on her mother's dress, and pointed to the little tabby, sitting in front of the staircase. The elder woman glanced at the cat, then hurried to pull the little girl away. "Meiko," she said sternly, "don't go near that cat." Meiko winced in pain. Mama's grip hurt a lot. As she walked away, she stared back at the tabby, and the feline stared back and gave a meow.

It brought its paw up and licked it, its red eyes never leaving the red-haired child in the red dress. It swished its tail, and walked away, the corners of its mouth curling up into a smile.

Meiko grinned, her red dress dancing around her knees. Mama had let her out to play with her new ball, and she got a new dress, too! It was cherry red, her favourite colour, and Meiko's grin grew wider. She ran down the stairs, half squealing in delight. She couldn't wait to play with her ball, and she wondered if everyone would notice her new dress! She hoped they would, and her pitter-pattering quickened.

Her shiny shoes screeched on the floor when she saw the tabby from last time, last last time, and last last last time, too. That little cat was always there, staring at her with its inquisitive red eyes. Meiko was sure cats couldn't have red eyes, but then again, there were lots of things she didn't know in the world! Or, that's what Mama always said anyway. So a red-eyed cat must be one of those _Great Unknowns in The World. _

She bent down and leaned back on her hunches, her hand reaching out to pet the little cat before stopping. Mama said not to go near the cat, though, so she shouldn't? But the cat purred at her and begged her to pet it with its eyes, and Meiko felt her inhibitions melt away. She stroked the cat's fur, marvelling at the softness. The tabby purred and rubbed its head in her hands, and she giggled, but frowned when the cat made to slink away. "Oh no you don't!" Turning on her heels, Meiko ran after the cat.

She ran and ran, and ran into Wonderland.

The cat brought her back when she had her fun, of course (Oh, the Queen was so interesting and nice! The card soldiers played with her everyday, too! She absolutely _loved _the Mad Hatter, he was interesting!), Meiko had no doubt that her _friend _would. She went back to her worried mother ("Where were you? You were gone for a week!" "I'm fine, mama, I just went to somewhere really fun!"), mind whirring with her little adventure. She hoped she could go back soon; Wonderland was so very fun.

The cat grinned from its position by the elevator. The girl Marked, its job done, the Chesire stalked back to Wonderland.

The madness of Wonderland was inviting.

* * *

_Alice found that the body liked the colour red and cherries. Alice liked them too, because cherries were blood red and blood was cherry red._

* * *

_2._

Kaito sighed. Music lessons were always so tiring on his throat. He didn't understand why Mother insisted he go! Sure, the boy was good at it, but didn't like it anyways, so it was quite useless to push him to continue singing. Kaito dragged his feet, dismal on his face, and he imagined what Mother would say if she found out that he had aced the test.

Probably nothing. His mood dropped even more thinking of that, and yet (for some reason he couldn't fathom), it picked up, as he neared the little cottage that was his home. The cat was there again, wasn't it?

The cat yawned, tiny fangs showing.

The little child in front of it stopped, blue eyes swimming with curiosity. The boy purred, his hand reaching out to pet its head. The feline leaned into his touch, grinning under the shadow of the hand. Its blue eyes blinked lazily before swishing its tail and walking off. Just a few more days, a few more times of touching its fur, and the boy...

...would belong to Wonderland.

Nothing could escape Wonderland's lunacy.

* * *

_Singing was this body's only good point (well, besides from looks, too). So Alice sang, sang until he couldn't sing anymore and there were no more to brainwash._

* * *

_1._

"My Queen," the cat started.

"My Queen you ass!" The mist in front of it screamed, the beautiful voice breaking, scratching, a horrible sound it was, and the cat flinched, though its face was still a schooled mask of composure. "Hurry up and find another body! I'm stuck in this-this terrible apparition of my old self! I can't stand it, it's already been a century since the last body — HURRY UP, CHESIRE!"

"Of course, Alice." And the cat disappeared, off to the real world to find another sacrifice. It wandered around quite aimlessly for some time, musing over Alice and her-he-its strange fear of growing old and dying and becoming forgotten, any trace of the little dream known as Alice washed away with the tides of Time. Time was so ruthless, the cat thought, nothing could escape it. Just like nothing could escape Wonderland.

_Oh well, _the cat shook its head, _I should get going. _Its blank eyes fixed on a little girl, smiling happily at the balloons in her hand. Her age was just right, the cat decided, for her to be enraptured with Wonderland, and as it stalked towards the girl, its eyes shifted over to a bright shade of green, the same colour as her hair.

The cat would welcome the girl to Wonderland's insanity.

* * *

_Alice was pleased, like a cat that got its milk. The body was beautiful and perfect, especially her hair, and Alice cackled as she imagined what she could do with the body (of course, nothing extreme; she'd learnt her lesson)._

* * *

_4._

"Len, hurry up!"

"Rin, I — GAH!"

A harsh tug from Rin had Len falling over his own feet, and he could hear Rin smirk at him. "Come on, Len! The cat is waiting for us!" She pointed excitedly to a grass spot, and Len frowned as he stared at nothing. Where was the cat? There certainly wasn't any cat on that particular patch of grass, and the boy found himself doubting what Rin said. Hallucinations? His twin's eyes were fixated on that spot, seeing something he didn't, and Len felt a shiver go down his spine.

"Oh for goodness' sake, hurry up! Wonderland's waiting for us!" Len felt another tug on his hand, and as he looked down to their joined hands, a yellow heart began forming on both their hands, breaking into half as it did so — the right for Rin and the left for him. How strange, Len barely had any time to think about it before he was falling into the insanity known as Wonderland.

* * *

**Muu, in case you don't get it, the numbers tell the sequence of events — starting with how and why the Chesire chooses children, and ending with how the Marked ones go back to Wonderland after they've grown up. **

**(I hope I got the facts right, Ray-nee)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism appreciated, nya! **


End file.
